


Happy Birthday, Colonel Bastard

by AlyaRayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Gift Fic, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Feels, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, They have sex ok, a lot of it, handjobs, possible spoilers for the end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Colonel Bastard<br/>So I bet your wondering just why I’m all tied up on your doorstep, right? Well the answer is that I couldn’t think of anything to give you for your birthday, so I decided that I would be your present. In the box are a few…accessories that you might enjoy using, and you get to use them and me as you see fit until midnight tonight.<br/>Your Temporary Fullmetal Sex-toy, Ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Colonel Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinkieMonsterTallah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieMonsterTallah/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my dear TwinkieMonsterTallah who requested wonderfully dirty porn to be written for her. How could I resist giving her what she wanted. ;) Oh, and this is my first time writing rimming, so I hope it's good. Enjoy the birthday porn! If you want to talk about FMA, or anything else, you can find me on tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/. Hope to see you there!

When Roy was woken from his nap by knock on the door on his birthday he was both surprised and a little suspicious. Breda, Havoc, and Falman had already thrown him a surprise party at HQ, and Riza had come over after they got off work to have a good stiff drink together (which had relaxed him enough to put him to sleep on the couch). Even Ed and Al (who were visiting Winry to get something on Ed’s automail leg upgraded) had sent him a letter to say happy birthday.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and checking the clock to see that it was 8:10, Roy grabbed his gloves, slipping the rough fabric over his hands as he stood and walked the short distance to the door. He looked out the peephole but there was no one there. Or they were too short to be seen. ‘But Fullmetal’s out of town.’ Roy thought to himself as he undid three of the six deadbolts. The other three were kept unlocked so anyone trying to pick them to get in would always be locking themselves back out. Wars did strange things to your paranoia levels…

The knock didn’t come again, so maybe whoever it was had simply knocked and ran, still though, Roy pulled the door open carefully. It creaked a little, reminding Roy that he needed to oil the hinges. It was dusk, and Roy had to blink a few times to adjust to the dimness, his eyes not quite as good as they had been before the whole ‘Gate of Truth’ thing, but once focused his eyes widening at the sight that met him. 

It was Ed after all, but he sitting on the ground, his arms and legs bound, still wearing his black jacket and leather pants. A wooden box with a red bow on top was perched on his lap, wiggling a little as he moved. He was staring up at Roy, golden eyes wide and a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Took you long enough, Bastard. I thought I was going to have to break the door down.” said the blonde, his voice colored with amusement. When Roy just stared at him Ed cracked up, bending forward over the box as he laughed. “Wow, your face is priceless. What, never seen a hot blonde in bondage before?” 

Roy smirked, crossing his arms over his plain white button-up shirt that was wrinkled just enough that Roy was glad it wasn’t Riza at the door. Then again, it was her fault for bringing him the alcohol that had made him fall asleep on the couch in the first place. “I’ve seen plenty of hot blonde’s in my life Fullmetal. And quite a few of them were in bondage.” he replied with a smirk. 

“Ahh, but I bet none of them were willing to give you the present I’m about to give you.” said Ed, expression more cocky than it had been when they had first started this relationship two years ago. It was both nice to see Ed growing comfortable with his sexuality and a little unnerving just how fast it was happening. What had happened to the blushing fifteen year old who had kissed Roy so hard it was painful before running off to save the world from a freak who wanted to be God? 

“And what would that present be?” asked Roy, breaking himself out of his thoughts to focus on the smirking golden eyes of his boyfriend.

“Equivalent Exchange. You get me out of the bugs that are trying to eat me, and I’ll tell you what you want to know.” said Ed, smiling winningly. 

Understanding that Ed would not budge until Roy complied he bent to lift the blonde into his arms, sliding one arm under his knees and one supporting his back. “Is my present getting to carry my blushing bride over the threshold?” he asked. 

“I’m not blushing! And who are you calling short enough to be a woman?!” Ed asked, face reddening despite his previous statement. 

“Relax, Fullmetal. I know that you’re not a bride. Or a woman.” He said, pressing a kiss to Ed’s head. “Or as short as you used to be.” He added while he set the blonde on the couch carefully so that the box wouldn’t fall off his lap. Bound as he was, Ed could do nothing but glare at Roy for his comment. 

“Watch it, Mustang. I won’t be tied up forever.” he said, eyes glinting fiercely, but Roy knew it was all an act. He hadn’t really been that upset about Roy’s height jokes in over a year now, ever since Al had returned to his full strength and Ed had finally let himself be with Roy without feeling guilty about ignoring his brother a little in the process. It also might have had something to do with Mai Chang showing back up and spending more time with a certain not-as-innocent-as-everyone-thought Alphonse Elric. 

“Well your legs certainly won’t be. I need to be able to get between them if you want me to be able to fuck you at any point in the future.” said Roy easily, sitting on the coffee table across from Ed. The old thing creaked, but Roy was pretty sure it would hold up. Hopefully. “Speaking of, will you tell me why you’re all trussed up like a holiday turkey on my doorstep? Not that I’m complaining.” The blonde just smiled at him, flashing his straight, pearly teeth. 

“Check the card.” said the Fullmetal Alchemist, looking down at the box where a small piece of white was sticking out from under the ribbon. Roy grabbed it, knowing that Ed wouldn’t answer him unless he played the blonde’s game. 

 

Happy Birthday, Colonel Bastard

So I bet your wondering just why I’m all tied up on your doorstep, right? Well the answer is that I couldn’t think of anything to give you for your birthday, so I decided that I would be your present. In the box are a few…accessories that you might enjoy using, and you get to use them and me as you see fit until midnight tonight. Unless you start trying to do something freaky that you learned in military school, because I swear if you ever try to bring spinach quiche into the bedroom again, I will slice your dick off with a butter knife. Other than that though, have at it.

P.S. Al says happy birthday too and he hopes you enjoy your present because he will never be able to get over the mental images he got while tying me up. Also, he wants you to come over to our place tomorrow so he can give you the present he got you. 

Your Temporary Fullmetal Sex-toy, Ed

 

Roy couldn’t help but laugh as he set the note down on the table beside him. “Alright, so I get to do whatever I want to you for the next,” he looked at the clock, “four hours. You know this means that I could make to rub my feet or clean my house right?” Ed glared at him, and Roy just knew that if his hands weren’t tied behind his back, the blonde would have been crossing them haughtily. 

“You have me at your mercy for four hours and you want me to clean?” asked Ed, eyebrow raising. 

“That implies that you are rarely at my mercy, Ed, and we both know that’s not true. And I said that I could, not that I would.” said Roy, smirking at the renewed blush on Ed’s cheeks. He leaned forward to grab the box, pressing a small kiss to the blonde’s lips as he did so. The kiss was quick, barely a peck, but Ed still leaned into it.

Heedless of this, the dark haired man slid the red ribbon off the box quickly and flipped it open, eyes widening. The slightly large sparkly pink dildo caught his attention first, and next to it was a matching pink cock ring, as well as a bottle of what looked like expensive lube. “Well, that’s an interesting color.” he commented, looking up at Ed with his eyebrow quirked upwards. The blonde was blushing deeply now, looking away from Roy. 

“Shut up. It was the only color that I could get. And that dildo is a new kind of automail that vibrates when you activate it. Winry says that it feels really good, not that I want to know why she knows that.” said Ed, now looking horrified. It was the same look that Roy got every time he was forced to think about Riza and Havoc’s relationship. Not that they weren’t both attractive, but it was always a little odd when your exes got together… 

“Well then, I can’t wait to test it out. I wonder what you’ll look like with this thing vibrating inside you. Will you bite your lip to keep from moaning? Will your eyes be closed so you can feel everything more clearly, or will they be open so you can keep yourself from cumming longer?”Roy leaned forward as he spoke, sliding the box off to the side so he could press his lips to Ed’s ear. “But what I really want to know is what will happen when I push that thing in deep and then swallow you down to the root. Do you think you would cum from that, Ed? Cum from just my mouth suckling at your hard cock while that dildo massages ever one of the sensitive spots deep inside you?” Ed moaned lowly in the back of his throat, tilting his head to the side so Roy could have easier access to his neck and ear. He was panting, already turned on by a little dirty talk, and Roy loved him even more for it.  
Pulling Ed closer to him the Flame Alchemist licked a stripe up Ed’s neck, sucking at the skin below the blonde’s ear. Ed moaned again, pushing himself closer to Roy, offering up more of his neck as he did so. 

The dark haired man pulled back after a second, careful not to leave a mark on the blonde’s lightly tanned skin. Not yet anyway. “Now, what do you say to getting you out of those clothes?” 

“Whatever you want, old man.” replied the blonde, the cheeky grin from earlier back on his face though he was still a little flushed. “It’s your day after all.” 

“Thirty-two isn’t that old Fullmetal.” replied the Flame Alchemist without any heat. He knew Ed was teasing after all. He let his hands slide down Ed’s sides as he spoke and let his longue flick out to slide over the blonde’s ear. 

Ed shivered, his voice breathy when he spoke. “I-It is to me. You sure you’re going to be able to fuck me without breaking a hip?” Roy rolled his eyes. 

“You really want to know?” When Ed nodded Roy took his lips in a rough, bruising kiss that had the blonde gasping in seconds, struggling to get freed of his bonds so he could touch Roy. The dark haired man tilted Ed’s head back, heedless of his struggles, and pressed his tongue into the soft mouth, massaging the slick tongue he found there with his own. Ed tasted of toothpaste and pie and Roy could never get enough of it. 

Just as Ed was leaning into the kiss, his tongue playing against Roy’s, the dark haired man pulled back, licking his lips. Ed strained up, eyes closed, trying to get Roy to kiss him again. “I’m not too old to do that, now am I?” he asked, smirking at the expression on Ed’s face as his eyes opened slowly. He shook his head, breathless and flushed as he always was after Roy kissed him like that. 

“I-I think you’re losing your touch, old man.” Ed said, voice breathless but cocky. “I’m not even turned on yet.” Roy’s eyes narrowed. He slid his hand to Ed’s chest, under the black jacket and tank top to press against the former Fullmetal Alchemist’s bare, warm skin. Under his palm, Ed’s heart was beating out a quick tempo. This made Roy smile, licking his lips. Ed mimicked him, his eyes drooping as Roy ran his nails lightly down the blonde’s chest. 

“Liar.” Roy whispered in Ed’s ear, biting gently into the skin of Ed’s neck while he twined his arm behind Ed’s back. He pulled the blonde to the edge of the couch, making him gasp at both the movement and the pressure of teeth on his neck. The dark haired man pulled away to grab the knife he kept beside the couch, cutting through the black ribbon that was securing Ed’s legs. The moment they were free he pushed Ed back against the couch, sliding between his leather clad legs. 

Once more Roy was sliding their lips together, tongues twining instantly, hot and rough. It seemed that Ed had given up the pretense of not enjoying this as much as Roy knew he was. A quick thrust of Ed’s hips let Roy know that he was right, and he bit down on the blonde’s lip. 

The younger man returned the nip, sucking Roy’s lip into his mouth and letting his tongue run over the sensitive skin. The Flame Alchemist groaned and he could feel Ed smile against into the kiss. Determined to prove to the brat that age was just a number (despite the fact that he knew Ed was just teasing) he pulled away to lick and suck at the pale neck that was stretched out before him, biting down over the corded muscle, tasting salt against his tongue. 

Ed sighed, hips once again pushing up, and Roy just knew that, had his arms been free, the blonde would have been squeezing his shoulders tight enough to bruise. He moved his way down, shoving Ed’s jacket out of the way to get to the pale ridges of his collarbone, taking in every barely audible moan that was coming from the former Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed’s hips were rolling consistently now, pressing up into Roy’s and he could feel the very beginnings of an erection forming under the leather. 

He moved back upwards, nibbling on Ed’s ear until the blonde was shivering, his breaths coming in light pants, his face pointed to the ceiling, his eyes closed tightly. Satisfied with his work on Ed’s neck Roy moved his way back to Ed’s mouth, licking at his bottom lip once before sucking on it just enough to turn it a brilliant shade of red. Ed strained up against him, kissing back fiercely, their teeth clashing and for just a second Roy thought he could taste blood. Not that that would stop them at this point. 

The dark haired man pulled away enough to sit Ed up before their mouths were pressed together again, but this time instead of leaving his hands on Ed’s hips, he began untying the knot at the base of his wrist. 

The minute Ed’s hands were free he grabbed onto Roy, pulling him closer so that they were pressed together tightly. Roy’s own budding erection now rubbing against Ed’s through their pants. Fingers began to tear at Roy’s shirt, unable to get it off of him because Ed was loathe to break the kiss for even the second it would take to get the white garment unbuttoned. 

The Flame Alchemist slid the black jacket off of Ed’s shoulders, revealing the scar where Ed’s automail used to be attached. He ran his fingers over the spot and Ed gave a soft laugh in the back of his throat. He always did that when Roy paid special attention to the automail scars. He told Roy it was because he was laughing at the older man for wasting time on places that barely felt anything, but Roy knew that Ed was secretly happy that he didn’t mind the scars. 

Once the jacket was discarded beside the couch Roy pulled away, pulling the tank top quickly over Ed’s head so he could bare that beautiful, well defined chest. He didn’t have time to really look though, because Ed attacked his shirt as well, tugging hard enough at one point to rip several of the buttons loose, but Roy hardly cared. It was an old shirt anyway. 

Fingers began to tug at the button on Roy’s pants impatiently and he was quick to assist their endeavor, pulling them down just enough so he could kick them off. He was wearing a pair of old, faded blue boxers that had seen better days, and had they still been in the first stages of their relationship, Roy would have been embarrassed by them, but he had long since stopped caring about making himself look perfect for Ed. They were both fucked up and they both knew it, and if Ed could deal with all his other issues then a pair of well worn boxers really wasn’t that important. 

A hand sliding down inside said boxers brought Roy out of his thoughts and he couldn’t help but gasp when warm fingers slid around his half hard erection, rubbing gently. He thrust his hips into Ed’s hand, his attention now split between getting Ed naked and the handjob he was currently enjoying. 

“Well, I guess that this isn’t too old at least.” said Ed, breaking the kiss so he could suck at Roy’s neck. 

“I’m not old, Fullmetal.” Roy grunted, thrusting his hips forward when Ed bit down just a little harder than he had been. Ed soothed the bite with a lick, but then bit down a second time. 

“And I’m not Fullmetal anymore.” he said, fingers playing with the head of Roy’s hardening cock. 

“You’re always Fullmetal to me.” answered Roy, finally getting the button undone on Ed’s pants. He tugged them down, Ed helping as best he could with his hand still in Roy’s pants and his teeth still nipping at Roy’s neck. It was a damn good thing that Ed was still incredibly flexible or those leathers might have stayed on forever. That or they could have actually had to stop kissing to get them off. It was just a good thing that Ed hadn’t been wearing shoes or socks or he might never have gotten undressed. Either way, as soon as they were actually off they were discarded into some unknown corner of the room, and then it was just Ed’s small black briefs in the way. Even through them Roy could see the long, thick shape of Ed’s erection and he licked his lips. A twisting motion on the head of Roy’s cock had him gasping, and he had to put a hand on Ed’s arm to make the handjob stop lest he cum too soon. 

Ed smirks like the cat that got the cream, knowing why Roy stopped him. “You ok there, Roy?” he asks, pulling his hand away from Roy’s now aching erection. Instead of answering Roy just grabs Ed’s brief’s and pulls, tugging them off hard enough to make Ed slide forward a little on the couch. The blonde laughs, a warm, free sound. A sound that he has only been able to make since he got Al’s body back. “Eager are you?” 

“As if you aren’t just as eager to get to the best part.” said Roy, standing to shove his own boxers down. The minute they hit the floor Ed’s eyes were drawn to Roy’s exposed cock, his soft pink tongue swiping over his lips. He leaned forward, his tongue flicking out over the head, and the older man groaned. 

“Maybe I am.” said Ed, looking up at Roy through dark eyelashes. Then he was sucking Roy into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head, and Roy was fighting not to thrust forward. Ed slowly worked his way down Roy’s dick, looking up at him the whole time, golden eyes glinting with satisfaction. He bobbed his head a few times, and Roy couldn’t help but card his fingers through Ed’s bangs, the rest of his hair tied up in its usual braid. 

“Fuck, Fullmetal.” Roy groaned, eye slipping shut, his grip tightening in Ed’s hair when he slipped into the blonde’s throat. Ed swallowed once, fighting the gag reflex that used to make it impossible to even suck Roy, let alone deep throat him. And then he was humming, and Roy was seeing white. The Flame Alchemist moaned loudly, already close despite the fact that they had just started. It wasn’t like it was his fault. He just hadn’t seen Ed in over a week. “Fuck, I love you when you’re like this, Ed.” 

Ed pulled back quickly, looking up at Roy. It was always like this when Roy said those three little words. Ed would look like he had just heard the secret to human transmutation, then he would get just the slightest hint of tears in his eyes that were quickly blinked away, then he would say, “Yeah I know. Love you too…” and blush like it was the first time he had ever said it. 

Once again Roy dropped to his knees in front of Ed, kissing him gently, hands cupping the blonde’s cheeks. He could taste himself in Ed’s mouth but he had never really cared about that, and so he just licked in deeper, swirling his tongue against Ed’s. 

They fell back against the couch, Ed’s legs wrapping around Roy’s hips, grinding together hard, both of them moaning at the sensation. Roy pulled away from Ed’s mouth to attack his neck with kisses, biting into his shoulder just to hear the blonde gasp. 

“Lay back.” said Roy, and when Ed did, resting his head against the red pillows that Gracia had given him to go with the leather couch, his feet not even touching the other arm. Satisfied that Ed was comfortable enough, Roy slid back between his legs, now laying flat against the length of Ed’s body. He wasted no time in trailing kisses from Ed’s neck to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Ed strained up against Roy, savoring the pleasure that came from the light suction. He sighed, pulling Roy’s head closer, fingers tangling in his straight black hair. 

The second nipple was given more attention than the first because it was the one that had been covered by the automail all those years and it was far more sensitive than its twin. This much was apparent when Ed’s head hit hard against the arm of the couch, his mouth dropping open slightly as he panted. Roy bit down as second later and Ed’s hips thrust up, hard cock sliding over Roy’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail of precum. 

Finished teasing the blonde for now, Roy continued down, sucking marks into the skin of Ed’s stomach, licking into his bellybutton just to make the blonde laugh. He kissed his way down Ed’s treasure trail, looking up to see if the former Fullmetal Alchemist was alright. 

Ed’s eyes were closed, red lip between his teeth, his chest heaving as he breathed hard. One hand was curled against the leather of the couch, the other was resting on Roy’s shoulder trying to push him further down. Not one to disappoint, Roy sucked Ed’s cock into his mouth, licking at the head and flicking his tongue into the slit at the top before sucking just enough to make Ed’s eyes fly open. A shuddering moan left the blonde’s lips, his newly acquired flesh fingers tangling once again in Roy’s hair. It was a good thing that Ed had stopped trying to shove Roy’s head down faster, unlike when he was younger and could cum from just a breath across his length. 

Slowly enough to tease Ed without being annoying Roy took more of the length into his mouth, keeping up a light suction, his tongue massaging the underside. He could feel Ed twitching against his tongue, hear the groans that were spilling from the blonde’s lips and he felt that if he listened to this long enough he just might cum without being touched. “Ahh…mmmmm…Roy! Fuck…yes, ohhh like that…a-ahh!” Ed jerked, shifting his hips just enough to slip another few centimeters into Roy’s mouth. “Fuck, Roy if you…if you keep doing that…I-I won’t last.” Ed said, tugging on Roy’s hair to get him to pull off. Roy did, not wanting Ed to cum this fast. “Come on, get me ready. I want to feel you inside me.” said Ed, breathless, a red blush over his cheeks and down his neck. Roy couldn’t help but smile at the smattering of love bites that covered his chest. 

He reached over to the coffee table to get the lube from the box, spreading it over his fingers quickly, noticing as he did that it smelled like vanilla. Just like Ed. He looked up at the blonde, eyebrow raising. Ed just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Shaking his head, he went back to his previous position, licking a stripe up Ed’s cock that had the blonde shivering. As he did he circled the Ed’s entrance with one finger, coating it with lube before he slipped his middle finger inside, crooking it immediately to rub the blonde’s prostate. “Ahh!” Ed cried out loud enough to make something in the kitchen ring. Roy couldn’t help but be proud of himself just a little bit for getting that sound out of Ed. 

“T-That lube is flavored, by the way.” said Ed, voice pitched higher than it usually was as he tried to keep it steady enough to talk. Roy huffed out a laugh. Three weeks ago Roy had introduced Ed to rimming, which the blonde had been reluctant to explore at first. But ever since Roy had convinced him to at least try it the blonde had been very enthusiastic to try again. 

Sliding himself further down the couch he pushed Ed’s legs into a better position, once again lapping at the hard erection in front of him. “You cleaned yourself, because that is not what I want to deal with right now.” A glare was the only answer that Roy got but it said enough. Rolling his eyes at the blonde’s dramatics over a simple question he resumed his attention on Ed’s dick, mouthing his way down to the firm testicles, pulling first one and then the other into his mouth. Unlike some other partners Roy had been with, Ed’s balls weren’t all that sensitive, but that didn’t mean they liked being ignored either. 

Crooking that finger again had Ed gasping, and when Roy’s tongue flicked lightly over his hole he rocked his hips, fingers tightening in Roy’s hair. The lube did taste very strongly of vanilla, and Roy couldn’t help but lick again, this time more firmly. With the finger in place it was a little difficult to rim Ed properly, but Roy had always been good at multitasking. 

He pulled his finger out, still lapping gently at Ed’s entrance, watching it twitch when he pulled back to get more lube. Not that he really needed it or anything, but it tasted good enough that Roy couldn’t help but want more. He took the time he was getting more lube to slide the flat of his tongue over Ed’s hole and up to his balls. 

Ed moaned as he felt that delicious tongue licking at him, sliding in just a fraction but it was enough to make him shake. The warmth of Roy’s breath, the feeling of that tongue sliding against him, all of it had him coming closer to the edge than he wanted to be this early. When two of those long, talented fingers slid inside him he couldn’t help but cry out loudly, nearly pulling Roy’s hair out with how tightly he was pulling on it. 

He could feel Roy laughing against him as he licked around his own fingers, the vibration’s amazing, and that made something pop into his head. “H-Hey, what do you…ahhh fuck,” Ed had to breath for a second when those fingers pressed hard against his prostate, “Want to…use that toy…ohhhhh…” Ed couldn’t finish his thought, straining up so much Roy’s fingers nearly slipped out of him. He clamped down on them trying to keep them in and that just made them grind against his prostate even harder. He cried out, thrusting down against them, and then they were gone. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out why Roy had stopped. What he saw made him smile. There was something just a little ridiculous about seeing a grown man give a handjob to a pink sparkly sex toy. 

“Just remember, you’re the one who brought this.” said Roy as he slicked the dildo with lube. It was smaller than Roy was and should have no problem sliding into Ed after only two fingers, especially with how turned on Ed was at the moment, his cock flushed red and weeping. Before Ed could say anything he pressed the mushroom head against the tight pink pucker hidden between Ed’s cheeks, pushing just enough to get the head in. Ed twitched as the cold plastic pressed into him, a lot harder than Roy’s, and for just a second he was rethinking this whole experiment, but then the thing brushed his prostate and he was back on cloud nine. 

When it was fully seated Ed looked down, seeing the flared base of it held in Roy’s hand, and then the dark haired man was twisting it, sending Ed back into nirvana. 

“How does this thing turn on?” Roy asked, breaking Ed out of his haze of pleasure. 

“T-there’s a switch on the bottom.” said Ed, hoping all those words came out right because he wasn’t really paying attention. Roy looked closer and could just make out a small silver switch at the base. He flicked it and a low buzzing started. 

The moment it did Ed jerked, moaning loudly as the toy pressed against his prostate, the vibration making his legs twitch wildly. He gasped, grabbing onto Roy’s hand when he started to move the toy, holding him still as movement was just a little too intense. The vibration were driving him crazy and he could even feel tears leaking from his eyes, his lip sliding between his teeth so he could try and keep quiet. 

Getting the hint that Ed didn’t want the toy moved he did the next best thing, sliding his mouth down Ed’s erection so he could suck on the leaking tip just like Ed liked. A loud cry sounded from Ed and Roy could see just a little bit of blood welling where Ed had bitten his lip to hard. 

He could feel the vibrations that were driving Ed so crazy through the blonde’s dick, and he could only imagine what that would feel like inside him. Maybe later. For now he contented himself by sinking his mouth further down Ed’s erection until he could feel Ed’s trimmed, wiry hair tickling his chin. 

The feeling of Roy swallowing around him, the vibrations pressed tight to his prostate, and the fact that Roy had twined their fingers while he was blowing Ed all made the blonde shake, his body lost in a storm of pleasure. He jerked, feeling Roy’s tongue massaging him, his throat tightening with each swallow, and with the next hard with the next shove of the dildo into his prostate he was cumming. He heard himself scream, the most intense orgasm of his life flowing through him and he swore he pulled some of Roy’s hair out with how hard he tugged on it. His vision went white, his body shaking with each pulse of cum that slid down Roy’s throat, his head dizzy from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain due to all the panting. 

When it was over he slumped down to the couch, still panting hard, twitching from the continued stimulation to his oversensitive prostate. Roy was quick to remedy this, turning the vibrations off and pulling the dildo out, throwing it onto the coffee table to be cleaned later. He pulled Ed to him, pressing gentle kisses to his face and lips. 

“How do you feel?” asked Roy, smiling. Ed smacked his chest lightly, arms too weak to do anything harder. 

“You know that I feel great, Bastard, you just want me to stroke your ego.” said Ed, still breathless but not as much. 

“That’s not exactly what I want you to stroke.” replied Roy cheekily, thrusting his still present erection against Ed’s stomach. It was only then that he noticed that Ed was still fully hard. He pulled away enough to look down. 

“Ok, what one of Mai’s weird aphrodisiacs did you try now?” asked Roy, raising his eyebrow. Ed rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just tea that gives you a little bit more stamina than usual. And I know that it’s safe because Al used it first, not that I wanted to know that.” Ed shuddered at the thought of his little brother needing more stamina. 

“Why are you, the eighteen year old, the one that needs supplements for your stamina and I, the thirty-two year old, needs nothing?” asked Roy. 

Ed just shrugged. “Because I usually like to cum more than you do, and I want to be able to enjoy it fully without getting tired.” he said it nonchalantly but the way he avoided looking in Roy’s eyes showed his embarrassment. 

“So you’re telling me that you like to use Mai’s aphrodisiacs so that you can have me inside you longer, fucking into you until you’re begging me to let you rest.” he said, voice low in Ed’s ear. The blonde sighed, instantly leaning farther into Roy. Ed had always had a thing for dirty talk, and Roy had no problem indulging him. With a smirk he pulled Ed’s face to him, kissing those red lips hard before he pulled away. “Is that why you were eager to get off while I was sucking you, because those herbs were pumping through your veins, making you desperate to cum.” Ed shook his head. “Ahh, so it was just that you’d been without me for too long that made you so desperate.” he nosed Ed’s head up, biting down on his neck. “I was desperate for you too. I couldn’t go a day without jerking off, remembering your hot mouth, your hands, your tight ass. What it feels like to slip inside you, your muscles gripping onto me like they never want to let me go.” he reached around Ed as he spoke, pressing two fingers into that tight channel, thrusting lightly. Ed squirmed against him, panting in his ear. 

“Damnit Roy, just fuck me.” said the blonde, leaning fully against Roy. 

“Oh I will, just give me a minute.” said Roy, pushing Ed away just enough to grab the lube. As he did he noticed the cock ring in the box and pulled it out. It looked like it was designed to snap on and was made of the same material as the dildo. It also had a small switch on it that lead Roy to believe that it would also vibrate. He smirked, looking back at Ed who’s eye widened when he saw what was in Roy’s hands. Taking this as a yes, Roy opened the lube to slick himself up, but before he could Ed was there taking it from him. He poured some in his hands and rubbed it slowly over Roy’s cock, bending to lick at the tip, coaxing Roy back to full hardness. Roy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Ed’s hands on his cock, his moth teasing so wonderfully at the head. Suddenly there as pressure around the base and the sound of a click. He looked down when Ed pull away, blinking at the pink band encircling the base of his cock, tight but not painfully so. 

Ed lay back, spreading his legs around Roy once more. Roy took the invitation to lay himself down on top of the blonde, pulling him into a kiss.  
Ed returned it, licking into Roy’s mouth, tasting vanilla. He thrust his hips up, wanting Roy to just get on with it already. Taking the hint finally Roy pressed into him, thrusting in slowly. Ed winced a little at the familiar stretch, the burn still present even after all this time. Roy held still to wait for him, the feeling of his cock resting heavily inside of Ed so unbelievably satisfying after nearly two weeks apart. 

It took only a minute before Ed was hooking his legs around Roy’s hips, pulling him deeper inside. He shuddered, moaning when Roy pressed against his prostate, so much better than his own fingers or that toy. “Fuck me.” he whispered into Roy’s ear. The older man was quick to comply, pulling out almost completely before he pushed back in quickly.  
The pace they set was fast, hard, and oh so delicious. Ed grunted on every thrust, moaning breathlessly every time Roy scraped across his prostate. On one of the times Roy pulled out he switched on the vibrator in the cock ring and both of them cried out, Roy collapsing onto Ed for a minute, still thrusting shallowly but with very little coordination. Ed gripped onto his shoulders, kissing his neck when he remembered to, and held on for the ride. “Ahh…Roy…fuck…yes! Ohh…harder…there, there…ahh…don’t stop!” Ed rambled, mind lost in pleasure, his hips grinding up against Roy, his cock rubbing deliciously against Roy’s stomach. Even though he had just cum he was close again, gasping out into Roy’s hair, making it move with each breath. 

Roy was having a hard time keeping his wits about him with both the feeling of Ed surrounding him and the vibrations pulsing through his cock. He knew that Ed could feel them too because of the way he was moaning, his face slack with pleasure. The older man thrust harder, unable to help himself, and Ed cried out, his fingers digging into Roy’s shoulders before dragging down. Nails scratched his skin painfully, but even that only added to the pleasure he was feeling. Unable to kiss Ed properly at the moment he settled for sucking at his shoulder and collarbone, biting every so often. 

Suddenly Ed was crying out, clamping down hard on Roy’s dick, his cock spurting over his and Roy’s stomachs. His hips thrust into Roy’s erratically as he came, thighs tensing, legs clenching tight around the Flame Alchemist. Roy shook hard, knowing that if it weren’t for the cock ring he would have cum by now, and he reached down to unclip it, still buried inside Ed. The minute it was released Ed’s still clenching muscles drew Roy’s orgasm out of him with a force like a punch to the gut. He buried his face in Ed’s neck to muffle his groans, hips pumping as the last of his orgasm pulsed through him. 

He sank gently onto Ed, careful not to crush the blonde under him. He felt Ed’s clenching fingers relax, his arms going instead to wrap around Roy’s neck, his automail leg falling over the side of the couch to rest on the floor. As soon as Roy got his breath back he lifted himself up, brushing Ed’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. The blonde blinked up at him, lips curving up into a slow, sleepy smile. He brought his own hand up to brush Roy’s hair away, and then he was leaning up for a soft, tired kiss. 

“Happy Birthday, Roy.” he muttered, his voice low. “I..I love you.” Roy couldn’t help but smile at just how vulnerable Ed looked at the moment. The tough, bad ass former Fullmetal Alchemist exchanged for this softer, sleepy Edward Elric. It was moments like this that Roy treasured. The moments he got to see past those nearly impenetrable walls to the heart beneath. 

As Roy looked at him Ed’s eyes narrowed, his eyebrows dipping. “You’re looking at me like I’m one of those cats that Al brings home. Stop it.” he said it calmly, but Roy could hear the annoyance behind it. 

“I’m looking at you like this because I love you too, Ed.” said Roy, kissing Ed once more, just a soft brush of lips. Despite his earlier protests, Ed melted into the kiss, sighing contentedly. 

“Fine, love me all you want, just don’t stare at me.” he said, eyes closing as he rested his head back on the pillow. Roy couldn’t help but melt at how cute Ed looked. 

“What if I do it where you can’t see me?” asked Roy teasingly. Ed smacked his arm lightly. 

“That’s even more disturbing. What the hell are you a stalker?” asked Ed, sounding angry, but Roy knew he was just playing. Angry Ed was so much scarier than teasing Ed and after this many years Roy had learn to tell the difference easily. 

“Only for you, Fullmetal.” Roy said, smiling innocently like this was a normal statement said by lovers. Ed rolled his eyes but his lips did quirk in a small smile. He stretched, skin rubbing against Roy’s and so did the drying cum. Roy winced with some of the already dried stuff pulled. He sat up, looking Ed over, taking in his disheveled braid, his bruised and marked skin, and the mess on his stomach. “I’m feeling like having a bath, what do you think?” he asked after a second. 

“Hmm, yeah, a nice hot bath and then a nice soft bed.” said Ed, still stretching, his eyes closed. He yawned a moment later. 

“Tired already, Fullmetal?” Roy couldn’t help but ask. 

“Fuck you, like you aren’t just as tired. And I’m not Fullmetal anymore, when are you going to stop calling me that?” Ed asked, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting. 

“Around the same time you stop calling me Colonel Bastard even though I’m a Brigadier General now.” replied Roy with a smirk. 

“Yeah, well Brigadier General Bastard is too long.” said Ed, huffing. 

“Well so is Blonde Midget, which is why I stick with Fullmetal.” said Roy, winking. And then before Ed could really get what he said he jumped off the couch, running for the bathroom. Not a second later the sound of flesh and automail on hardwood followed him at a good speed.

“Say that to my face, coward!” yelled Ed just as Roy hit the bathroom door. 

“I would but I can’t bend down that far.” Roy called back, sliding into the bathroom. The sound of something hitting the wall just behind him made him laugh harder.  
Maybe one day he would be old enough that they would only have sex in a bed, and they wouldn’t get into mock fights during clean up. Maybe one day they would give up the insults, and Roy would finally drop the short jokes. But like he had said before: 

Thirty-two isn’t that old. Not yet. 

Fin


End file.
